


Bound to Bones

by Speckeh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Calypso Will Graham, Calyspo and Davy Jones au, Captain Hannibal Lecter, Hoist the Colours, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Pirates, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speckeh/pseuds/Speckeh
Summary: A very brief Pirates of the Caribbean au, the story of how Calypso and his paramour came to be.Very much influenced by the song Hoist the Colours.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Bound to Bones

The trinkets in the shack clanged together in sweet, soothing sounds. It was dark in the bayou, but it was protected by the deep magic of the Priest. He lay in his bed, the quilt covered in carefully etched spells of protection and love, with a child nestled close to his side. He pet her short blonde hair, closing his eyes and giving a sigh. “You are not sleeping…” His voice was gravely and he felt his daughter giggles against his side. “You haven’t told me a story yet.”  
“I’ve told you plenty of stories tonight, little crab. It is time you dream of the sea and the calm.” “You didn’t tell _that_ story yet!” She sat up and pouted, hands on the priest’s chest. He finally opened his eyes and stared at the little creature. “You could tell it. You’ve heard it many times.”  
“It’s not the saame.” She complained dramatically and dropped onto his chest. He chuckled, making her bounce a little and gave a sigh himself. “Alright, alright.” He wrapped his arms around her.  
“This is the story of how a man fell in love with the sea…”  


He was a tall Dutch colonel with an intense gaze. His heart was good and pure, taking care of those on his ship while his captain was a cruel man. Every night the Colonel would take the night shifts. Walking along the edge of the ship, his hand feeling each notch and smoothed wax the men had put on in the morning. He stopped when he heard a ripple from below, as if something were moving. When he looked over he saw a young, beautiful man who seemed to be happily floating and staring up at the Colonel. 

“I know what you want.” The young man’s voice was as soothing as the sea without any wind. “I know what you desire. And what you desire is your own crew and your own ship.”  
The Colonel was surprised. How could anyone know what was in his heart? But the strange creature knew his deepest thoughts and desires. He should have run. The ocean was full of devious creatures who would easily tear his flesh off piece by piece. Maybe it was the young man’s eyes that were gleaming in the blackness of the ocean or that he was desperate to finally have the power he always knew he could wield. 

“How would you make it come true, and what would be my price?” The Colonel leaned over the edge, looking at the boy. For a moment he thought to throw a lifeline, bring him back to the ship so he may see and know him better.  
“Nothing now.” The young man inched closer to the ship, gripping one of the sidings and lifted himself a bit more out of the water.  
Looking at the shining gleam of the young man’s skin and the fact that he looked much larger now, the colonel felt a seize of fear in his heart, but also a strange sensation of fascination. “I’ll make you king of the seas, no man will ever harm you, and all I ask is your heart in return.” 

The Colonel cocked his head just a touch, intense eyes staring down at this creature. “You want love? Adoration? Do you not have enough of it, _Calypso_?”  
The god laughed something cruel but beautiful. A soft wind chime that warned of a storm coming soon. “I do have love and adoration. But I do not have your love and adoration..” The god tapped at the ship with his finger nail and the Colonel swore he felt it rock just a touch under his feet. “So Colonel, will you swear your heart to me?”  
The air was thick between them and a cold shiver went down the Colonel, but those enchanting eyes, that dangerous smile. Before he realized what he had done, he promised to love only Calypso and do his bidding. 

For two glorious years, Calypso and the Colonel were inseparable. Love grew between them, and not one that was forced or promised, but like magic connecting their souls. Calypso raised the Bloody Baron ship for his Colonel, and the Colonel became the Captain. A band of the best pirates were brought on abroad, and for the longest time, no matter the battle or odds, the Bloody Baron won with the favored god’s help. 

Then one day, Calypso appeared in the Captain’s quarters, a love drunk glaze in his eyes as they embraced each other. “My dearest love.” The god sighed, running his fingers through sun-bleached blonde hair, accepting each kiss to his lips as they were offered, “It is time you pay your price. But it is a price of honor, of love.”  
“Anything for you Calypso, you have given me so much, what must I do in return?” 

Calypso smiled, a bit hollow as he was still a seafaring creature. “Become my right hand man. Help me to ferry the lost souls of the sea to where they may rest. Guide them, protect them. The cost is you may not return to land for 10 years, and for one day you can be on land, with me.”  
The Captain was taken aback. 10 years without Calypso? 10 years of service to his love all for one day of love and glory? The Captain wanted to ask his crew, but if he knew anything of Calypso these last two years, he did not take kindly to waiting. “Yes. Yes of course my love. But you must promise me something in return.” The Captain held Calypso close and Calypso paid attention. It wasn’t just any man who could grab him like this, he allowed it.  
“What is it, my love?”  
“On the day I am returned, wait for me. Spend your one day out of thousands with me, and that will fulfill my poor heart.” The Captain leaned in to kiss his lover, Calypso’s hands came up and cupped his face, pausing him for a moment.  
“I’ll be there.” He whispered and they kissed. 

For ten years, the Captain used the Bloody Baron to guide lost souls to sanctuary. Though it was hard work, the chance to see his dearest Calypso again kept him alive. Saved souls who came aboard his ship, and down to the depths of the sea would he find them rest on the other side. Kindness filled his heart and in the last year of his decade contract, he felt as if this job had always been fated to him. 

The day came and the Bloody Baron made port in Nassau. The crew was elated, rushing off to complete their heart’s desires before time took them away. They had hardly aged, and old friends looked at them as if they were ghosts. The Captain went about the port, excitement at the knowledge soon he would have his Calypso in his arms. However, as the hours ticked by, Calypso was not to be found. You see, The Captain forgot his lover was the sea, and like the sea it can never truly be trusted. As his crew found their pleasures, the Captain’s heart grew heavy and cold. He could feel each beat of it and the rage began. How could his love do this to him? How could he have served all the years and his beloved broke his promise? He shook and seized, by morning he and his crew were called back to the cursed ship and the heart of the Captain grew as dark as the depths of the seas. 

The second ten years trickled by like droplets, one by one, racing nothing but themselves. It drove the crew mad and with the Captain’s heart changed, the arrangement of the ship was no longer paradise, but rather a prison. When they emerged for land, darkness had settled in their hearts forever. 

The Captain thought quickly and sailed for Pirate’s Cove, calling for a meeting of the pirate Lord’s. In Calypso’s power, he had made the Captain Pirate King and he had yet to use his rights. One by one, the 7 lords of the sea headed their King’s calling and arrived. There, in the dead of the night, the Captain told of the treachery of Calypso. How if they bound him in his bones, they would control the 7 seas and the gods would no longer dictate their chances. It took a bit of convincing, but soon all pirate lords agreed. 

The Captain called Calypso, and this time he appeared. Words were sparse as they did as lovers do when they were far separated. When Calypso slept in the Captain’s bed, the King and his lords stole him from his bed. With their tokens and magic, they bound Calypso to his bones. The seas were theirs and by their powers, where they willed they rowed. No god would control the fate of man ever again. 

Calypso could not speak as the new form he was in was painful and permanent. The Captain took his once lover and sailed to a hidden island. He informed Calypso that from now on, he would wait here, every 10 years, and welcome him back. Calypso had no choice as he was thrown to shore and crawled out from the seas that were now severed from him. Calypso stood on the beach and cursed the Captain as much as he could, but his powers were gone and he heard the cruel laugh of his lover as he drifted away, disappearing with the sunrise. 

The carnage of the Captain and his crew soaked the sea in blood. The Bloody Baron became a curse and strikes fear in any sinking boat’s heart. The Captain and his crew became warped, no longer looking like the humans they once were. The Captain’s eyes were sunken in and it seemed his teeth were iron black. Fearful sailors exchanged their deaths for 100 years on the Bloody Baron. With time, the crew became as cruel and as twisted as their captain. 

On the fateful 30th year, the Bloody Baron arose to the hidden island Calypso had been bound. He stepped off the ship, surprised and startled to see that men had settled here. Rows of homes and deep magic surrounded the island. He had been looking forward to seeing a dirty and wild Calypso, on his knees and asking for forgiveness. Instead, he felt the calling of his heart and followed it to a shack in the bayou. Inside was Calypso, with a woman and a child. The Captain grabbed the door and threw it open, stepping inside. Calypso stood in front of him, his wife and child behind protection spells that the Captain knew he could not breach. He grabbed Calypso’s neck, squeezing, “You have betrayed me for the last time.” He spat in rage while Calypso calmly stared at the man he once loved.  
“Many things you were, Colonel.” He raised his hand and rested it over the Captain’s heart, “but cruel was never one of them.” He grinned that hollow smile, “Even though you have bound me in this form, your heart is still mine.” 

The Captain dropped his hand and fell to his knees, clutching his chest as it felt as if his heart was crushing. “Remember, you are still nothing but a foolish man to me. Who has promised his heart.” Calypso laughed cruelly and the Captain ran out of the shack. In the darkness of night and deep in the woods, the Captain clawed open his chest and wretched out his heart. The physical pain was nothing compared to the dread of love.

The heart beat in his hand and for a long while he stared at it. He realized that if he consumed his heart, then Calypso would have no power over him. No man or god could control him. So he ate his heart, devouring each beat until it lay deep in his stomach in shredded parts. The transformation changed him, his face disappeared into that of a black skull and his hands grew sharp nails and his teeth pointed. The once cunning and handsome man became a horrifying monster, doomed to roam and work for a lover who no longer welcomed him. 

The priest finished his tale, his daughter looking at him with clear blue eyes and a heart shaped face. The story didn’t scare her, which annoyed her father from time to time but there was nothing he could do. She loved the story and asked for it each night. “But he was still handsome as a monster.” She defended, sitting up and looking around their little home. “Monsters tend to be handsome or beautiful, it is how they lure their victims in.” The Priest reminded, rubbing the back of his child. “It’s late and you must sleep now.” 

His daughter ignored him as she stared at the front door. The charms surrounding the entrance began to tremble and sing a warning, a low and eerie sound was behind the door. The little girl, as if enchanted, repeated the sound and jumped out of bed. “Do not open the door.” Her father said in a stern voice but she didn’t listen. Without hesitation she opened it and the figure appeared, filling in the space as it stepped in. 

“Little Mischa.” It’s voice was low and dark, in-human. It swept up the little girl in its arms and held it close to its monstrous face. “And how is my daughter?” He grinned, sharp teeth that could rip out throats and eat hearts.  
“I missed you daddy!” Mischa exclaimed, happy as she threw her arms around his neck and snuggled in close. He chuckled, holding her tight, careful with the claws on his hand. His eyes honed in on the priest in bed, “Looking lovely as ever, Calypso, or is it Will now?”  
“Hannibal.” Will greeted in a curt voice, not-to-pleased by his daughter’s betrayal. 

Will sighed as he stood out of the bed and approached, reaching up to take his daughter out of Hannibal’s hands. Instead, he found a strong arm wrap around his waist in a painful hold. They kissed, though it was more of a fight than anything affectionate. “Now don’t be rude.” Hannibal hissed, long nails ripping into the back of Will’s shirt. “You know what I do to little rude priests, don’t you?”  
“We eat them!” Mischa announced proudly and Hannibal laughed. “Yes little crab. Now why don’t you go to bed and I’ll see about giving you a brother or sister to play with.” He took strolls to Will’s bed and settled her in. A kiss to her forehead and a wave of his hand, she fell into a deep sleep.

“Now, then,” Hannibal purred, turning and looking at his ancient lover “Shall we begin our feast?”  
Will’s eyes grew dark, a stiffness to his poster, and a coy smile on his lips, “Eat your heart out, Hannibal.”  



End file.
